


Poison For The Pining

by bewitched_blue



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bondage, Castle's still here, Crying, Evil Keith (Voltron), First Kiss, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), just for a second tho, klance, klance fluff, not really - Freeform, oooooh kinky, soft, soft klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bewitched_blue/pseuds/bewitched_blue
Summary: The team finds a container filled with a weird liquid inside, they bring it to Coran to be analyzed. He determines that it's a drug that makes you go after your truest desire, no matter what it takes.





	Poison For The Pining

**Author's Note:**

> He he... take this one-shot while I procrastinate the next chapter of G&G.
> 
> Also this is set in the weird bit of Season 7 so we still got the castle of lions but he already had his fight with Shiro and was reunited with Krolia... kay cool.

On their last mission, which had just been finished 10 minutes ago in fact, Lance and Pidge had gone into an abandoned galra base. Keith, Shiro, and Hunk had positioned themselves around it in front of every exit just in case. Lance, being the team's sharpshooter, went with Pidge as her body guard as she collected data. This was the story Lance had given when he walked out beaming and holding a jar filled with a glowing yellow liquid, with an unamused Pidge at his side:

He was behind Pidge keeping a lookout while she downloaded bits and pieces from a mainframe when he noticed a small glow coming from the storage closet. Being Lance he figured the place was abandoned anyway why not take a look, just for a second. So he meandered over to the door and slowly opened it, inside was nothing but a large glass jar that held glowing liquid gold, or that's what it looked like anyway. The jar had a label made of purple paper with galra writing on it he couldn't understand, there was nothing but this jar. So he took it back to Pidge, who told him to put it back, when he had refused Pidge didn't push it. 

Now here they all were, back in the castle of lions where Coran had called a team meeting. Lance had given Coran the jar as to determine it wasn't anything highly explosive or whatnot, honestly he just wanted to use it as a nightlight. 

"Hello everyone!" Coran exclaimed cheerfully which made everyone calmer as this probably meant the jar was harmless.

"So I suppose you want to know what this glowing stuff is?" 

"That is why were here, yes." Shiro's small dad smile sat firmly on his face.

Coran gave a small nod and then his joyful demeanor disappeared and he got very serious, it was out of character for him.

"It's highly dangerous."

The room went silent, waiting for Coran to smile and say it was just a joke, but he didn't. Lance was the first to speak "WHAT!? Really what is it?" Coran nodded "yeah this liquid was used by the galra in order to achieve what they desperately wanted. The poison works by making you focus on only your most deepest desire, it removes all form of moral in order to help you get what you want, no matter the cost. The galra used it on younger generations in order to manifest the idea that you do whatever it takes to get what you want."

Everyone was silent. 

"Damn."

Except for Lance.

"Yep so no sorry Lance you can't use this a nightlight, I'm run more tests on it and find a way to dispose of it properly. Now I trust all of you but I must say that I know how intriguing this sounds, getting what you so desperately want, but keep in mind the consequences will be very bad and people may get hurt if you give in." Coran waggled a finger at the team, everyone nodded and respectively left the room. 

Except for Keith.

He just needed to find his other glove, Lance had stole it from his locker in the changing room and hid it this morning. Fucking idiot said it was somewhere in the castle, made Keith mad. On the other hand though the face Lance made when he was doing something mischievous made Keith's heart warm so in the end it didn't make him as mad.

Keith was digging underneath the control panel, completely forgetting the jar of dangerous liquid right above his head. He lifted it up and smacked it against the panel. "Fuck" he breathed out and then heard the jar start rolling off the panel and yelled it a bit louder "Fuck!" Keith tried to reach out and catch it but it hit the ground before he could.

Keith's soul left his body.

In relief.

The jar hadn't broken "oh my God." Keith shook his head and tried to pick it up, but when he did his stomach dropped once more. There was a small crack in the side and some of the fluid was leaking out. Keith tilted it upright and there wasn't so much in the jar that it would go up to where the crack was, and lucky for him none had spilled onto the floor. There was just a small drip on a few of his fingers, nothing he couldn't handle.

Keith without thinking instinctively put his fingers in his mouth and licked them clean, it wasn't until after he'd finished did he realize what he'd done. Keith was in horror and shock from his previous move and started to panic. He screamed it this time.

"FUCK!"

Okay this was fine, this was absolutely fine, he didn't even know what his deepest desire was anyway. Maybe he didn't have one, but as the poison set in he started to figure out what it was, oh my God no. Keith couldn't do that, he needed to, but he couldn't.

It felt like the poison was ripping him apart with every second he didn't get his wish, but he couldn't. He couldn't do that, he'd suffer through this, it'd be fine it'd go away, right? Flush it out, Keith needed water.

"Water water water..." Keith muttered to himself and tried to stand up, but when he did the poison intensified and Keith decided he'd better lock himself in his bedroom, wait out the storm. 

He stumbled out of the room and started making his way down the hall, his head pounded, all he could think about was what he wanted most. In his haste he bumped into a running Lance.

Oh no.

"Hey buddy watch it, actually I was just coming to see if you were alright" Oh no no no "I heard you scream fuck" oh fuck no "and I mean honestly same but like you good?" no no no no no no. Lance grinned devilishly "you lookin' for your glove?" Oh hell fucking no. This was when Lance finally noticed that Keith didn't look so hot, and Keith was usually pretty fucking hot.

"Hey man, you alright?" Lance put his hand on Keith's shoulder who tensed up immediately.

Keith was malfunctioning, here was his longtime crush being nice to him and Keith was all fucked over. 

All he could think of was Lance's lips and how soft they must be and wondering what flavor they'd taste like. All he could think of was Lance's delicate fingers tucking themselves into the strands of hair that hung loosely from his neck. All he could think of was Lance's caramel skin pressed against his ivory, hot and sweaty and letting Keith see all his rippling muscles. All he could think of was Lance's beautiful blue eyes peering into his violet ones and piercing his soul down to the core. All he could think of was Lance.

"Ah fuck... God Lance... you have to get away from me." Keith strangled out a slow sentence. Lance watched as Keith slumped against the wall and slowly slid forward "WHAT!?" He caught him and held him against his chest "Like hell! Look just 'cause you fucking hate me doesn't mean I'm not gonna help you, we're a team!"

"No Lance you don't understand- ah!" Keith shivered, it hurt so fucking bad, he was struggling so hard to keep himself within consciousness that his galra side was starting to come out.

"Keith calm down, you're turning galra again." Lance pet his ears. Something about turning galra sped up the process of the drug, leaving Keith heaving against Lance with only one thing on his mind. 

"You should've run away when I told you to."

Lance looks peculiarly at Keith as he stands up straight and pulls his marmoran blade out and points it at Lance. He uses it to herd Lance into his room, the guy trying to continuously back away from the knife.

"Keith what the fuck." 

Keith didn't bother to turn the lights on, he could see in the dark anyways, he slid the door shut. It was pitch black. Keith's remembrance flickered with a memory from last week when he had been walking by the training deck and overheard Lance telling Shiro about his irrational fear of the dark. Keith ignored this.

"Mullet...?" Lance's voice was wobbly, it made Keith want to devour him.

"Hmm?" Keith made a low growl as he walked behind Lance forcing him to sit down in a chair, he went into the closet and pulled out an old Altean shirt, he ripped it into strips. "Keith why-what are-!" Keith uses the torn strips of shirt to tie Lance's wrists and ankles to the chair.

Keith growls again "mmm" this time it's in satisfaction, but his head still throbs and he hasn't taken what he wants yet. He slowly walks over to Lance and leans over him. Lance has tears streaming down his face and a look of confusion mixed with betrayal. Something deep inside Keith screams at him, Keith ignored this.

Keith steps closer and swings a leg around the one side of the chair and sits down on Lance's lap, Lance shivers "Keith..." his voice is small and scared. 

Lance can only see Keith's glowing yellow eyes and they terrify him, that is until Keith's lips part slightly and he can see Keith's white fangs glint from the light in his eyes.

Keith leans closer, eyes half lidded and he places his hands on the sides of Lance's face, long claws tickling his freckled cheeks. Lance turned his head to the side but Keith just grabbed his face and yanked him back into position. "Lance" Keith's voice was low and sexy, if it wasn't scaring Lance so freaking much he definitely would've been turned on. 

Keith's face dipped lower and lower coming closer to Lance who waited in anticipation. Lips parted slightly both boys were slotted right into position all one of them had to do was move an inch and their lips would touch. 

That moment never came though because suddenly Keith passed out and fell against Lance, his face buried in the boys' neck. Lance was startled but relieved, what had just happened?

Just then the door slid open and Shiro busted in "ARE YOU OKAY!?" Shiro yelled, running up to Lance and hastily untying him.

"Ah yeah... but um... he's not... what's going on?" Lance nodded at Keith.

Shiro picked said boy up about to leave the room, but before he did he looked back at Lance "I'm not quite sure Lance, but I think Keith should be the one to tell you when he wakes up." Shiro walked out of the room with a dead looking galran Keith slung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Lance jumped up and stuck his head out the door watching Shiro take the hallway that led to the infirmary. He left Keith's room and meandered back to his own, with absolutely no clue of what had just happened.

"What the fuck."

_________________________________________

The next morning Lance woke up with bruised cheeks from where Keith had pulled on his face, and with that pain came the memories of last night. What had happened? Lance groggily got out of bed and pulled his clothes on, he stepped out of his room and started to make his way down to the dining area. Then decided he'd check and see if Keith was still in the medical bay, he'd be pretty sad if his longtime crush was in critical condition.

When he got there no one was there, he shrugged and made his way down to where the food was at. When he walked in Keith was there, seated at the table with a plate of food goo, he was nervously stabbing it. Lance made his way over and poked his head over his shoulder.

"Hey mullet." He said cheerfully, hands in pockets and bent at the waist.

Keith jumped and nearly flung his goo across the table.

"Hey chill, it's just me... y'know Lance... the guy you jumped last night and tied to a chair...you wanna explain tha-" 

"You know what Lance, I gotta go!" 

Keith interrupted him and booked it out of the room, Lance frowned. Hunk watched Keith bolt and turned to look at Lance for an explanation, Lance in turn simply made a gesture that seemed to convey "I really have no fucking clue."

Later that day they had to train together in their lions but Keith didn't say anything the whole time.

Lance was getting tired of this, he was impatient and confused, but the universe didn't seem to have mercy on him.

Shiro had most definitely talked to Keith about this, no doubt, he seemed to know what had happened as every time Keith would blow off Lance Shiro would visibly bite his lip and his face would scrunch.

Lance's theory was confirmed when on the third day he overheard the two talking whilst they were sparring.

"Keith you have to tell him!"

"I know but-"

"But nothing, Keith you tied the poor man to a chair and who knows what else you would have done had you not passed out!"

Keith bit his lip "I do."

"Do you!?" 

Keith looked away.

"I WASN'T GONNA DO ANYTHING! NOTHING SEVERE AT LEAST!"

"KEITH! DO YOU HEAR YOURSELF!?"

Shiro slammed Keith into the ground, pinning him there, he sighed.

"Talk to Lance, Keith."

Keith nodded, not meeting Shiro's eyes.

Lance's heart was in his throat.

_________________________________________

It had been a day since Lance had overheard Keith and Shiro's talk on the training deck. It was pretty late and Lance was waiting for the day that seemed wouldn't come, the day Keith would tell him what the hell had gotten into him. 

Lance sat in a room that held old software, the room was mostly empty, but the thing Lance liked about it was that the whole front wall was glass and you could see out into space. He sat on the ground holding Hunk's makeshift space equivalent of hot cocoa, just breathing in the stillness. Until that was interrupted when he heard a step and turned around to find Keith standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"Ah- Hunk said I'd find you here."

Upon hearing Keith's voice normal and steady Lance moved his hand away from his bayard that was hooked to his side. He hadn't even realized he'd reached for it, Keith must've however because his eyes kept flitting over to that space.

"Um...I'm here to tell you about what happened... you know... the other day." Keith looked so uncomfortable, Lance thought it was cute. 

"Yeah uh please do." Lance's voice held a bit of attitude, but he felt that was justifiable.

"Can I...?" Keith gestured to the space next to Lance, who patted it as an invitation.

"Thanks... look... uh... after I tell you all this um... please just... be normal to me..." Keith sat down next to a puzzled looking Lance.

"Uh... okay...?"

"Hmm" Keith hummed and twisted his hands into each other. "Kay" He took a deep breath and then exhaled shakily "so remember that jar of highly dangerous poison you brought in that makes you go after you deepest desire?" Lance nodded cautiously. "So, I was looking for my glove in there and I accidentally knocked over the jar and it cracked and I was stupid and licked it off my fingers and- hah." Keith was talking fast and he was really struggling too.

"Anyway and then I was trying to get myself to my room because... yeah... I thought I could just lock myself in there and wait for it to pass. But then I ran into you and I started stressing out and turned galra and made it worse and uh... I passed out because the poison wasn't meant for humans, it's too strong." Keith looked away, was he blushing?

"Wait wait wait... you left out the part where you pointed a knife at my throat and pushed me into your dark ass room" Keith remembered Lance's tears and the fear that must've come with them, he wanted to say sorry and hug him "and tied me to a chair, and then climbed onto my lap... also how does this roll with your deepest desire? You want so desperately to just kidnap and murder me... damn Keith..." Lance looked like he was joking but his eyes were pained.

"No Lance-hah- I- oh my God." Keith was definitely blushing.

"Lance, I like you."

Lance was blushing now too.

"What?"

"Yeah Lance, I like you and the one thing I want the most is you. I want to be able to hug you, and hold your hand, and run my fingers through your beautiful coffee hair and make you smile and... I want to... kiss you."

Lance felt like he was melting, he stared at Keith who looked about the same as he felt.

Keith looked away "I'm sorry" his voice mimicked the way Lance's had been the night of the incident. He stood up and started for the door, but Lance caught his wrist and yanked him down to his eye level.

"I like you too."

And with that Lance grabbed the collar sides of Keith's jacket and pulled his face in, smashing their lips together.

It was everything and more the two boys had ever imagined, Lance tasted like fruit. Like a strawberry smoothie on the beach. His lips were soft and warm and made Keith feel enveloped. He moved closer, straddling Lance now, just like he'd done the other night. Except this time it was much calmer and softer and warmer. It felt safe this time, like instead of taking what he wants, he was being giving what he wants. 

Keith tasted like cinnamon. Like a black coffee in the woods. His lips were soft and warm and made Lance feel whole. Lance wound his fingers up Keith's body and made their way to find a place on Keith's neck tugging on the hair there. Making Keith moan and swallow the kiss, Lance's tongue was touching Keith's, Keith's tongue was touching Lance's. It felt so good.

Keith was the one to pull back, he put his hands on the sides of Lance's cheeks, this time however it was much gentler. Keith took note of the bruises on them and the way Lance winced when he cupped his face.

"I'm sorry" he whispered as he kissed the purple marks that embellished Lance's skin, Lance buried his head in Keith's neck and inhaled deeply. The sweet smell overwhelming him making him calm.

"Mmm." Lance hummed and nodded smiling softly up at him, he let his forehead fall gently against Keith's.

"I should've told you earlier." Keith kissed Lance's cheeks more.

"Damn right, then you could've strapped me to a chair without the drug." Lance giggled.

"Pfft shut up!" Keith was the one to bury his firetruck red head in Lance's shoulder now, he was smiling though.

Lance nodded "yeah we both should've, but we did now so I don't think we should worry anymore." 

Keith kissed Lance again, long and slow, he couldn't believe that he could do that now... WAIT!? Could he do that now?

"Hey Lance-"

"Be my boyfriend" 

"What?"

"You were gonna ask me out right? You were the first one to confess, let me be the one to ask you out." Lance kissed Keith's nose.

"Okay."

"Okay."

Lance kissed him again.

_________________________________________

"You know that was my first kiss."

"Wait really!? That was my first too!" 

"Seriously!?"

"Yep!"

"But you're like super..."

"What Kogane, spit it out, I'm super what?" 

Lance waggled his eyebrows, Keith was currently laying beside him in his bed and they had been alternating between talking about things/getting to know each other and making out.

"Super hot."

Keith was embarrassed beyond measure, Lance smiled "you're one to talk, damn boy you're so fucking hot don't even." Keith was the same color as his first lion now "Laaance!" Keith tucked his face in his hands and Lance just giggled and went in to kiss his knuckles but Keith poked his face out and caught him on his lips once more instead.

Lance laced their fingers together and actually kissed Keith's knuckles this time when they broke apart.

"I'm glad you told me."

"I'm glad I told you."

"Mhmm... I suppose that drug was like poison for the pining."

Keith smiled and kissed Lance softly.

"Mhmm."

**Author's Note:**

> Instagram: bewitched_blue
> 
> I don't post much but oh well.


End file.
